


The Not Quite Guardians of the Galaxy

by Ryder_H



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder_H/pseuds/Ryder_H
Summary: The FAHC in space? What could go wrong.





	The Not Quite Guardians of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH this took so long, but surprise I'm not dead. I'll update the other stuff when I don't feel like the living dead. Anyway this au is made by the very talented achievementtooth and rysarts on Tumblr so go check em out they are both very talented and better writers then I am.

Geoff POV  
I woke up early. Well earlier than usual anyway. Though this time it was from nerves rather than the insomnia that had been plaguing me recently. Funny how even simple escort job could inspire nerves.

A quick detour to grab coffee saw in the bridge and in my seat 15 minutes before our scheduled launch. Jack was already beginning final check, Gavin was making sure the computer systems were running as needed, Ryan double and triple checking engines, the power distributor and backup generators, Michael was checking explosives, Jeremy checking both kinetic and laser weapons, and finally I revised our route and opened communications with the ships Orion, Color Theory, and Trinity. All piloted by elite rated combat and exploration pilots.  
“This is Geoff captain of the Green Star, to all ships in wing do you copy, over?”  
“This is Faye, Color Theory and I are ready for action, over.”  
“This is Artyom pilot of Trinity we are armed and ready, over.”  
“This is Sar, Orion and I ready to be off, over.”  
“This is the Green Star to Tower requesting permission for us and escort to launch, over.”  
“This is Tower to Green Star, you are all clear to launch begin countdown sequence good luck, over.”  
Thanks for the luck we are going to need it.  
“Take it away Jack,” I said patching him through.  
“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launch,” the world lurched as Jack took us vertical as the magnetic legs cut out. Suddenly we shot forward through the slot in the station wing close behind. I released a breath, how many take offs had Jack seen us through? I’d lost count but each one was tense.

Our wing began to align itself Sar front right in Orion, a Taipan, a ship a fair bit smaller than Green Star who sat at 445L – 250W – 105H feet. Though it made sense the Taipan was a heavy fighter, losing some cargo and jump capability for combat effectiveness, clocking in at 150L – 125W – 50H feet while the Green Star was a more multi-purpose ships designed from everything from cargo hauling to police work, or in our case piracy, smuggling and escort. The Taipan had two jobs hit like a freight train and not get hit back, the 3 large weapon hardpoints took care of job one and the oversized engines of that thing and light weight frame took care of job two. Faye took front left in Color Theory¸ a Taipan Variant, which was similar to the Taipan only slightly smaller and more maneuverable. The smaller frame and one less hardpoint made Color Theory the smallest ship in out retinue at 140L – 115W – 40H feet but she still packed one hell of a punch. Artyom, who I personally was afraid of although I would never say so, slotted in behind and slightly below in Trinity, a Fer-de-lance. A design has existed relatively unchanged well over 200 years, strange looking thing too. It was the largest single person ship a person could fly clocking in at a staggering 550L – 285W – 95H feet, the ship was the meanest kid on the block. It was deceptively fast for its size and armed with 2 huge hardpoints, and 2 large hardpoints, 2 medium hardpoints, and 2 small hardpoints and with over 14 feet of armor at the thinnest point the Fer-de-lance did not fuck around, even the Green Star a Python with 1 huge hardpoint, 3 large hardpoints, 2 medium hardpoints, and 1 small hardpoint and 10 feet of armor wouldn’t want to get in a slugging match. Begin accounting for engineering the damn things and you could get a really nasty ship. Partially I was hoping of the ship alone would scare most would be pirates off.  
“Green Star to wing slave hyperjump drives to Green Star, over,” Jack’s confident voice called.  
“Trinity slaved, over.”  
“Orion slaved, over.”  
“Color Theory slaved, over.”  
“Engines prepared for jump,” Ryan called looking down at his console.  
“Jump initiated, over, see y’all on the other side.” Jack informed as a mechanical voice counting down to jump. 

A quick glance told me everyone tensed slightly I let out a chuckle, hyperjumps were always strange. The countdown hit zero and the world stretched infinitely before the sudden lurch, that made my stomach do flips, that indicated we had made our jump. Thousands of light years traveled in an instant, amazing. Glancing at the radar told me out escort made it too, the slave should have taken care of it but it always paid to be sure. The radar suddenly showed multiple contacts none hostile, as we dropped form slip space to real space. A fair few turned to us hardpoints deployed and scanned us but all fled when they spotted the Fer-de-lance and I mentally cheered. Don’t get me wrong a Taipan, Taipan Variant, and a Python are not weak ships but the Fer-de-lance had gained a near mythological existence after 200 years of floating around. So, you could image my shock when the Green Star was struck by two missiles. The shields took the hit, and they were blown off completely, but blood was in the water 7 contacts turned hostile. Our escort jumped into action Sar and Faye going off together to deal with a group of pirates on the left as Artyom turned his ship to deal with the pirates on the right. Jack dumped all pips into shields and began evasive action hoping to regain our shields before too much hull damage was taken. I began shouting orders as Jeremy and Michael activated turrets and prepared to fire at those who got past our escort. Several minutes passed and looking over to Faye and Sar told me they had their 3 enemies handled so I ordered Jack to assist Artyom who was currently in a dogfight with 2 Razorbacks, another large ship, despite being more maneuverable Artyom was the better pilot managing to slot on the tail of one opening up with 4 railguns and 2 pulse lasers smashing the shields of the one he managed to out pilot then opening up with his plasma accelerators when their shields failed. However, the Razorback was a hardy ship and the other was making his move and another foe, both in Vultures, had joined in the both fights, at least all 7 were accounted for. A curse from Artyom brought me back to reality, he was getting hit hard and his options were limited, focus on one foe get his by the other two. Radar told me Faye and Sar had dealt with their problem and were rushing to help but they were farther than we were, damnit we wouldn’t make it. Then the Vulture pilot did something immensely stupid he crossed in front of the Fer-de-lance. Artyom fired, 2 huge plasma accelerates, 2 large and medium railguns, and 2 pulse lasers tore through the smaller ship like tissue paper, reducing the ship to a bright explosion and shrapnel. Finally, we were close enough for Jack to fire the ships lasers forcing one Razorback to face us just as Faye and Sar caught up, I was going to order them to assist Artyom but he beat me to it ordering them to stay with the Green Star. He could handle himself so he said, we tried to argue but he wasn’t having it. A plasma bolt struck Faye, the bolt sheared off his shields but thankfully his hull held, he cursed and was forced to break lest a second hit could buckle his hull. Sar zipped in drawing our foe’s ire, the idiot wasn’t focusing on a single target instead trying to get who ever hit him most recently. Once in effective range we opened up 3 large lasers struggling against his shields. Why weren’t his shields breaking? Nine large lasers should be tearing him apart was he shield generator that powerful? Jack cursed narrowly dodging plasma bolts but taking laser fire for it, the ship shuddered and it was Ryan’s turn to curse as a lucky laser bolt scrambled our shields and wreaked havoc on out engines overheating them, thus causing them to seize. We were drifting until Ryan could manage a reboot. I could see out enemy turning, a ram gleaming in the light of the not so distant star, what kind of bullshit was going on? 

Well there it is the end of the line death in the vacuum of space at the hands of a lucky pirate. His ship sped toward us just big enough that a ram would buckle our hull. I heard Sar and Faye curse, nothing from Artyom did he die? I soon had my answer, the Fer-de-lance collided with the bow of the Razorback, the force of the impact obliterating both their shields and shearing off part of the Razorback, which was soon torn to pieces by an irate Sar and Faye. 

In the moment of silence that followed I laughed, a violent shuddering laugh one that was born of shock rather than mirth. I heard my crew let out relieved sighs. Now the damage report  
“Sar how is Orion holding up?”  
“My multi-cannon is jammed and my sensors are arguing but aside from that she’s alright.”  
“Faye?” I question.  
“She’s good, I only lost a backup generator and a shield booster, but we should still run to the nearest station.”  
“Artyom?” No response, “Artyom?” For a minute I feared the worst before his ship slowly wandered into view. “Gav give me a full scan of Trinity.”  
“Of course,” he replied, “the hull bares the signs of melting from laser and plasma bolts and even a few craters from multi-cannons, not to mention the bow of his vessel was smashed from his impromptu ram, and his radio is destroyed. I think the ram knocked him out as well, as the scan indicates he is alive and more or less healthy but not moving and brain patterns are similar to someone in deep sleep. The sods taking a nap.” I couldn’t help but snort at that, judging from comms the other couldn’t help it as well.  
“Alright Ryan how are we looking?”  
“Well the engines will need replacement once we get to a station, we’ve lost some of our frame due to some missiles, and our shield generator is fried. Damn it this is my fault.”  
“Ryan cut it, it was no more your fault than Artyom’s,” Jack chided, “I’m the one who got us hit by the laser.”  
“Both of you knock it off, Jack activate our tractor beam and grab Artyom, we are going to head to Shinovar Station to get repairs and wait for our wards to arrive.” Christ they though they were to blame for this?  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Sar, Faye we’ll see you there.” I didn’t wait for their response as we entered super cruise and began our limp to the station. 

Thankfully it was uneventful and as we neared the station, system officials took Trinity a different entrance to prevent accidents, as we landed and I got off to check on Artyom, I was afraid of the guy but I’d rather him alive, I spotted Orion and Color Theory begin to land. Christ the day still wasn’t over, and we still had work to. As I began my journey Faye and Sar caught up and we got a blessed message the job was called off. The target got killed planet side, break my heart. 

Soon enough we reached Trinity and her pilot who both have certainly seen better days. Trinity was currently being repaired by a large crew of Free-Lance Pilot Federation, a group all civilian pilots were a part of, engineers and other assorted mechanics. Artyom was sat in a wheel chair dazed look in his eyes, doctor and medical staff nearby. As I approached one turned to me.  
“Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, I presume?” She asked.  
“Yes, and please call me Geoff, Geoffrey makes me feel old.”  
“Very well, your employee here will make a full recovery, currently he is on some pretty strong pain medication which is why he looks lost. The only injury he sustained was a concussion and a broken arm so it is likely he won’t remember the fight. Normally an injury like this would keep him grounded for several weeks but due to his mixed human-rashan heritage he’ll likely be good to go in a couple days.”  
“That’s good there is nothing serious, what about his ship?”  
She snorted turning and walking away as Artyom was carted away, “do I look like a mechanic to you? If you want to know about the ship ask one of the grease monkeys, though judging by the damage that ship won’t be flying anytime soon.” 

She was right, the damage to Trinity was extensive and it would be at least a week before the ship was space worthy again. At least according to the lead mechanic. She did her most important job save her a pilot. I gave the leg a pat as Sar and Faye talked about something regarding their own ships. 

I sighed and started heading back to the Green Star I need a nap, a long nap; however, before that I need to deal with my own crew. Yes, they were reliable and trustworthy but the attack would shake them. Not to mention Jack would feel responsible for getting hit by the laser, Ryan for the engine failure, Gavin for the shield failure, and Michael and Jeremy would feel bad for not being able to kill the guy fast enough resulting in Artyom’s injury. Christ it was only 10:45 too.


End file.
